


Sea

by MissHammer



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making this had me thinking of the Voodoo Island episode (or I should say it made me think of S & H undressness in it, if I recall correctly). :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



> Making this had me thinking of the Voodoo Island episode (or I should say it made me think of S & H undressness in it, if I recall correctly). :p


End file.
